Conventionally, there have widely been used techniques of display on a glass surface. For example, there has been known a technique in which a light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED) is disposed in a notched portion provided in an intermediate film that is included in a laminated glass and a conductive film is formed inside the laminated glass as a conductor wire connected to the light emitting device and, with this arrangement, the light emitting device is activated for display (see Patent Document 1, for example). This technique, however, requires a special glass structure because the light emitting device, such as a light emitting diode (LED), is disposed in the notched portion provided in the intermediate film that is included in the laminated glass. This technique suffers from a problem of impaired strength of the glass itself, and further a problem that such a light emitting device cannot be disposed in a single-plate glass.
There has also been known a technique of a functional glass including at least one glass having a conductive film and a light emitting device (see Patent Document 2, for example). In this technique, an installation hole or a thinned portion is provided on a surface of the glass having the conductive film to form an installation portion in which the light emitting device, such as a light emitting diode (LED), is installed. That is, the light emitting device is disposed not in a laminated glass but in a single-plate glass. This technique has the advantage of an increased amount of light when viewed from the surface side of the glass compared to laminated glasses, producing greater color and higher visibility. However, this technique also requires a special glass structure, because the light emitting device is built in the glass itself, suffering from a problem of impaired strength of the glass itself.
Meanwhile, in conventional glass surface processing, polishers and/or chemically corrosive effects have been used to write characters and/or images. Such processing produces solid and liquid waste. A polishing and/or corroding operation of a glass surface consumes much time and labor and also requires high cost and much labor in terms of production, suffering from a problem of difficulty in mass production.    [Patent Document 1] JPA-2003-034560    [Patent Document 2] JPA-2006-323323